To Learn to Defend Oneself and Those Beloved
by westwindwaker
Summary: Akisame saves Black Jack after he gets shot twice on his way back from an operation. He wasn't just robbed... someone was trying to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or Black Jack.

Warnings: Violence

Ch. 1

A man in a dark jacket slightly hanging off of him stepped into the phone booth. In his hands he had a black suitcase and the change for the phone. He put the money in and dialed.

_Ring. Ring. _The phone was picked up by the other side before the third ring. "Hello?" a young girl's voice came from over the phone.

"Pinoco," the man replied, "I should be back home in a few hours."

"Chenchei! I'll have dinner ready by the time you get back. Hurry home." The little girl replied excitedly. (1)

"See you soon, Pinoco." He replied and hung up the phone.

The man then stepped out of the phone booth and looked around for a taxi to hail. Seeing none, he went walking off towards the nearest train station.

Little did he see the person he was being followed by, stealthily lurking nearby in the shadows.

It was a normal day for Kenichi. He was sweeping the yard of the dojo while wearing the stone statues Akisame made for him for his training. When he was almost finished, he heard something that startled him, and badly frightened him. To be more specific two somethings, gunshots. _Bang. Bang._

Kenichi rushed out to the scene of the crime, his masters and Mui right behind him. Finally, he arrived there. To his horror, a man with black and white hair was lying in the ground, shot twice. Once in his leg and once in his arm. It was not a pretty picture, blood was everywhere.

Akisame walked up to the darkly clothed man and knelt beside him. After a few moments, Akisame looked up in relief. "He can still be saved." Akisame then picked up the man and walked back to the dojo, while Shigure picked up his bag and followed him.

On the way there, the injured man spoke. "Arigatou," he managed to say before falling limp in Akisame's arms. Akisame's only reply was to smile down at his new patient.

Once back to Ryozanpaku, Akisame carried the heavily injured and scarred man to his clinic. He then took off the man's jacket, handed it to Shigure and proceeded to set him down on a bed and to find his surgery tools. After some time, Akisame managed to remove both bullets. He then stitched the man up and bandaged him.

Akisame then called Mui and Kenichi and asked them to look after their guest. After they were settled in, Akisame and the other masters met with the Elder.

"Elder, we found a man shot twice nearby. I brought him in and treated him. Now what should we do?" Akisame asked.

"Let him stay until he recovers. After that…. We'll see when the time comes." The Elder responded.

After they reached a verdict, the masters left to start training again, and Kenichi was called out to do likewise; Mui was left all alone to watch over the unconscious man.

(1) Chenchei means Sensei. Pinoco can't pronounce it correctly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Jack or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple.

Now then… I'd like to thank anyone who has read this so far :)

And on to the story…

Ch.2

"_Pain… pain… very faint… but… concentrated… in my left arm… and right leg… how did this happen… no… when did this happen… and why?"_ The man thought as he began awakening from his unconscious slumber.

Then it all came flashing back to him, the events of the evening past, slowly at first… and then beginning to avalanche down upon him… how he had done an operation and called Pinoco after… and how he was unable to find a taxi… and so had to walk back to the train station… and then got jumped and robbed… and then… how he was picked up… and thanked the man who did so.

"_Where am I though? It doesn't sound like a hospital… however… maybe it is one… there does seem to be an IV in my arm…"_ he thought, slowly taking in his surroundings without opening his eyes.

That's when he heard the footsteps in the hallway. _Thud, thud, thud…_ he heard as someone walked up to the door to the room in which he rested.

Shortly after he noticed the other's presence, the door to his room opened. Hearing the tell tale _creak_ as the door was pushed and feeling the slight gust of air against his face, he cracked open his eyes a smidge. Who awaited him was none other than Akisame himself. Of course he didn't know that yet, and so his first impression of him was a tall man with black hair and colorless eyes, whom was wearing what looked like a white karate shirt and black pants.

"I see you are awake," The man commented as he stepped into the room, "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," The stranger replied, "And I've felt worse. Anyways, thank you for saving me last night."

"So, you remember…tell me, what exactly happened?" Akisame questioned.

"I was robbed, simple as that, and it's happened before. Now, may I know the name of my rescuer?" The stranger inquired.

"I see, well, my name is Koetsuji, Akisame. And you are?" Akisame replied.

"Black Jack," The man answered. At this name, Akisame's eyes widened in recognition. This man was widely known in the medical world after all.

"So," Akisame continued on, "Would you like to use the phone? Surely there is someone worried about you right now. Also, you can stay here for awhile at least until you can walk safely so you should probably tell them where you are. And before you ask," he added, "We're at a dojo called Ryozanpaku." As he said that he took a mobile phone out of his pocket and handed it to Black Jack.

"You're right. There is one person who is probably very worried by now. And knowing her, she'll probably demand to come over here as soon as she's heard what happened… Is that okay?" Black Jack asked quietly.

"Sure it is, just tell us what to expect." Akisame replied cordially.

"Well, you'll see what to expect once you hear her voice, I'm sure." Black Jack said as he dialed Pinoco's phone number with his right hand and then carefully held the phone a little away from his ear, knowing what to expect.

Sure enough, a few seconds later… the phone was answered and Pinoco's voice could be heard over the connection, "Chenchei!" Pinoco screamed, her voice ripe with worry, "Where are you? You said you'd be back yesterday!"

After that, Black Jack moved the phone to his ear and Akisame understood what he meant. "Pinoco, calm down, I'm fine. Well, sort of." He replied sheepishly.

"What do you mean, kind of?" Pinoco questioned angrily.

"Well, you see, I got injured." Black Jack said cautiously.

"How?" Pinoco demanded.

"I was robbed and shot twice…" He replied slowly, and held the phone away from his ear in anticipation of her reaction.

He guessed correct as everyone in the room heard a shout from the phone, "What!" She screamed loudly in shock. And then in a more quiet voice, "Are you okay? Where are you? I'll come immediately." She insisted in her childish voice.

"Pinoco, I've already told you I'm fine. As to where I am, I am at the dojo Ryozanpaku, in the city I went to. I guess I'll see you soon. Bye Pinoco." Black Jack said.

"Bye Chenchei," Pinoco replied, and hung up the phone. After hearing the familiar _click_ of the phone being hung up, Black Jack did likewise on his side.

"Thank you," Black Jack told Akisame as he handed him back the phone, "Now she won't be nearly as worried." He said as he smiled.

"No problem," Akisame returned, "So, that's who is coming? A little girl called Pinoco? Will she be alright getting here by herself?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, she should be alright. She has red hair and eyes and is probably going to be wearing her red dress if I know her. I'll probably be unconscious by the time she gets here though." Black Jack responded.

"I see, well, I'll go tell the others we'll have another guest. You should probably rest up." Akisame replied.

"Others?" Black Jack inquired.

"You'll meet them later." Akisame smiled as he stepped out the door.

Pinoco looked up at the tall gates looming above her. Like Black Jack predicted, she was wearing her red dress. She also had red four bowties in her hair and came armed with a backpack. In the backpack she had snacks, her own clothing, and some of the doctor's as well.

Pinoco gulped nervously before deciding to try to push open the gates; after all, she had to for her Chenchei. To her surprise, they actually opened when she pushed. She just assumed that they were lighter than she thought they were. At least she did until she noticed the tall figure standing in the doorway.

"Apa, Apa, Apachai" The figure said, reaching down to hold the little girl. Pinoco of course, feeling threatened by this, just shrieked and ran away. "Wait, little girl. Apachai, just wants to be friends!"

At this, Apachai did manage to lift Pinoco up after chasing her a little. On closer inspection, he was a tall man with blue hair and black eyes. To his profound dismay, she just bit his hand and jumped down saying angrily, "I'm eighteen!" And then she ran inside to find her Chenchei.

Or she tried to anyways. Before she could, Kenichi came flying out of the dojo and landed right in front of her. Kenichi is a high school kid with brown hair and eyes. She immediately rushed up to him and asked him, "Are you okay, mister?" when she saw a spirit floating out of his mouth.

"Oh, he'll be just fine after he drinks this," A man said with a Chinese accent. Pinoco glanced up to see a Chinese man with brown hair and eyes and a mustache with a hat on (just to be clear, the man is wearing the hat, not the mustache). In his hands he held what Pinoco hoped to be medicine for the boy's sake.

Once he got over to them, he force fed the boy the medicine and he immediately became animated again. Kenichi sat up with a grimace, for the medicine tasted quite foul in his opinion. Pinoco looked on at wonder at the medicine's seemingly magical properties; however, she still thought that her Chenchei was the best doctor still.

She was distracted very swiftly though, as a woman came out. She had black hair and had a sword over her back. Pinoco quickly noticed that the Chinese man had pulled a camera out, and began taking pictures of the woman. Unfortunately for him, Pinoco kicked him in the shin and said, "You dirty man!" right before a shuriken hit the camera's lenses, cracking it.

After that ordeal, Pinoco calmly continued inside. As she was nearing the entrance, a blond haired girl walked up to her and asked, "Are you Pinoco? We've been expecting you." At Pinoco's nod, Miu continued, "I'm Miu; it's nice to meet you Pinoco-chan.-"

Pinoco interrupted, "Where's Chenchei?" she asked inquiringly.

"Of course! I should have thought you'd want to see your friend right away. Follow me, I'll lead you to his room." Miu replied excitedly.

Well, I believe that's enough for now. Please review if you have anything to say. And thanks to everyone who is bothering to take the time to read this story :) Hopefully I'll update soon.


End file.
